homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103115 - I Don't (Do) Need You
04:06 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 16:06 -- 04:06 AT: ramira i've come to a decision 04:06 AT: if you're willing to listen 04:06 TC: <][--speak--- 04:06 AT: ?? is something wrong? 04:07 TC: <][--YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING OR NOT--- 04:08 AT: well someone's a bit moody 04:08 AT: i'll follow your lead 04:08 AT: for now 04:08 AT: you are correct in saying that i am weak and i have done nothing to earn my position 04:08 AT: and you are the only one who has been saying that 04:08 AT: i thank you for that 04:08 TC: <][--...--- 04:09 AT: i don't plan on being below you forever rest assured i WILL take what is rightfully mine eventually 04:09 AT: but until then 04:11 AT: i thought you'd be rather pleased by this? 04:11 TC: <][--are good at speaking right? That's what you're taught as a heiress?--- 04:11 TC: <][--to people, motivating them?--- 04:11 AT: yes 04:11 AT: i'm also good at ruining other trolls lives :) 04:12 AT: or their reputation 04:12 AT: scarlet has earned my ire so i apologize if i come across rather... combative 04:12 AT: right now 04:12 TC: <][--have a lot of work to do.--- 04:12 TC: <][--I--- 04:13 TC: <][--I'm not the best about getting my point across. Speaking to people is not something I do often, if at all.--- 04:13 AT: i would expect not with your reputation 04:13 TC: <][--need someone in my force that can deliver those kinds of motivating speeches that lets the troops feel stronger.--- 04:14 TC: <][--is half the battle after all.--- 04:14 AT: yes it is i'm pleased you know that and would be happy to do so 04:14 TC: <][--Good.--- 04:14 AT: i hope your willing to take my advice on certain matters as well? 04:15 TC: <][--these people around here... they don't respond to fear tactics any more.--- 04:15 TC: <][--what always used to work for me.--- 04:15 AT: generally heiress's are taught battle strategy as well and i'm rather good at that 04:15 AT: oh no yes that seems to have gone out the window 04:16 TC: <][--is why was going to accept you into that position in the first place.--- 04:16 TC: <][--need someone to be my voice.--- 04:16 TC: <][--need...--- 04:16 TC: <][--don't--- 04:16 TC: <][--get me wrong--- 04:16 TC: <][--don't /need/ anyone.--- 04:16 TC: <][--for this situation--- 04:16 TC: <][--makes things easier--- 04:17 AT: ... ramira it's okay to need something when you yourself cannot provide 04:17 AT: that's why i went to you for help with merrow 04:17 AT: because i AM weak 04:17 TC: <][--just wasn't trained in it as professionally as you were.--- 04:17 AT: do you think i could've scaled that wall? 04:17 TC: <][--up.--- 04:18 AT: if it makes you feel better you can always think of it as "using" 04:18 TC: <][--what I meant.--- 04:18 AT: hehe 04:19 AT: i do have a request though 04:19 AT: please leave the matters of the Twinks, other than jack, to me 04:19 AT: i have business with scarlet and i very much plan on seeing her eviscerated :) 04:19 AT: speaking of 04:19 AT: did you ever get scarlet block? 04:19 TC: <][--you want to kill her first, I won't get in your way.--- 04:20 TC: <][--is that.--- 04:20 AT: its a program that stops her from being able to access your husktop and other devices 04:20 AT: we'd be at a disadvantage if she could see your logs 04:20 TC: <][--don't think she has bothered so far.--- 04:20 -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file ScarletBlock.exe -- 04:20 TC: <][--I agree.--- 04:20 -- treacherousContessa TC accepts and installs -- 04:21 AT: she's very annoying and very much a wiggle in terms of manipulation 04:21 TC: <][--Ha.--- 04:21 AT: but apparently she has mind control so that's irritating 04:21 AT: if you wake up on a violet moon be careful, that's where she and vigil are 04:21 TC: <][--have not seen these moons yet.--- 04:22 AT: i'm not sure where they are in the game exactly but each of us have a body there that we visit when we sleep 04:22 AT: now that you're in the medium you should wake up on a violet or gold one 04:22 AT: the violet is derse, that's where i am i'm not sure what the gold is called 04:23 AT: or what these moon's purposes are 04:23 AT: though i think our dreamselves might give us an extra life? 04:23 TC: <][--a back up Life?--- 04:23 TC: <][--Interesting...--- 04:23 AT: i think i'm not sure 04:24 AT: scarlet currently has my matesprite and is keeping him awake on his planet until he dies so seh can kiss him to life on derse apparently 04:24 AT: she has also done some... redecorating with his horns hence why i'm rather bothered :) 04:25 TC: <][--talking about Aesona correct?--- 04:25 AT: i am 04:25 AT: i'd rather you not ask him about it though he's rather panicked right now 04:25 TC: <][--she definitely has business with me.--- 04:25 TC: <][--we can make that the first Op.--- 04:26 AT: i'm planning on making it my side operation on derse, but if you awaken there you are free to join 04:26 AT: i ask that i lead in that manner 04:26 AT: or matter rather 04:26 AT: oh, i do ask that you not mention this to scarlet and act like i'm a useless body bag only good for speeches for a while 04:26 AT: if she contacts you 04:27 TC: <][--got it covered.--- 04:27 AT: fantastic :) 04:27 TC: <][--word of the Force on the down low until we start gathering the trollpower behind it.--- 04:28 AT: of course! you've heard about the splitting up into smaller teams correct? 04:28 TC: <][--have. The team we will have control of will be our personal strike team, the other teams will be our Away Teams in Ops.--- 04:28 TC: <][--far as we are concerned--- 04:28 TC: <][--are the Command Base.--- 04:29 AT: hehe that was the plan at least 04:29 AT: there needs to be someone keeping track of everyone even if we split up 04:29 TC: <][--was going to have Lorra as Intel.--- 04:29 TC: <][--she has been on radio silence it seems. I will need to contact her.--- 04:30 AT: mmm are you sure she'll listen to you though? you two don't have the best history 04:32 TC: <][--have enough history.--- 04:32 TC: <][--can be persuaded if it's "for the good of all others"--- 04:32 TC: <][--will leave the persuasion to you.--- 04:32 AT: she does seem to have a hero complex, oh i'm pestering her then? 04:33 TC: <][--Just convince her to join our cause.--- 04:33 AT: sure i can do that 04:33 TC: <][--others know you are with me, they will follow suit.--- 04:33 AT: more than likely yes though i would back off on the threats 04:33 AT: most of us are of the mind you're going to kill us once this is over 04:34 TC: <][--attempt to keep the threats to a minimum.--- 04:34 AT: excellent :D 04:35 AT: i suppose that was all that i had on my mind is there anything else? 04:35 AT: and... 04:35 AT: are you SURE you're alright? 04:35 TC: <][--is not a good day.--- 04:35 AT: ?? why's that? 04:36 TC: <][--...--- 04:37 TC: <][--do not need to explain to you.--- 04:38 AT: sure, that's your right 04:38 AT: but i'm always here if you change your mind 04:39 TC: <][--never ask me about it.--- 04:39 AT: okay 04:41 AT: i should be at your planet soon, wish this ship could go any faster 04:41 TC: <][--youre dismissed. Go get to your mission.--- 04:41 TC: <][--will be here.--- 04:41 AT: of course! briefly though, jack is apparently tracking me 04:41 AT: so 04:41 TC: <][--take care of him if he shows up.--- 04:41 AT: thank you :) 04:41 AT: talk to you soon then! 04:41 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling treacherousContessa TC at 16:41 -- Category:Ramira Category:Aaisha